wierszefandomcom-20200215-history
Włość arnheimska
__NOEDITSECTION__ }} Mojemu przyjacielowi Ellison'owi sprzyjał niezmiennie, od kolebki do grobu, wiew pomyślności. Bynajmniej nie używam tu tego słowa w znaczeniu tylko potocznem. Owszem, posługuję się niem jako synonimem szczęśliwości. Zdawało się, że człowiek, o którym mówię, przyszedł na świat, by przed czasem ucieleśnić w sobie nauki Turgot'a, Price'a, Priestley'a i Condorcet' a — by stać się żywym przykładem tego, co uchodziło ongi za chimerę perfekcjonistów. Krótkie życie Ellison'a obaliło — jak sądzę — w zupełności twierdzenie, jakoby w samej istocie człowieka krył się jakiś tajny pierwiastek, wykluczający szczęście. Szczegółowe rozpatrzenie jego dziejów dało mi do poznania, że nędza ludzkości wynika naogół z naruszenia niewielu prostych prawideł człowieczeństwa — że rozporządzamy mnóstwem niewyzyskanych jeszcze czynników zadowolenia — jakoteż że nawet teraz, śród obecnego zaćmienia i zbłąkania się wszelkiej myśli, mającej na celu wielką sprawę stosunków społecznych, nie jest rzeczą niepodobną, by człowiek jako jednostka w pewnych niezwykłych i wysoce przypadkowych warunkach nie mógł być szczęśliwy. Takimi i tym podobnymi poglądami przejął się również głęboko młody mój przyjaciel, godzi się przy tem zauważyć, iż nieprzerwana radość, znamionująca jego życie, w znacznej mierze była wynikiem wprzód powziętego zamiaru. Nie ulega wątpliwości, iż przy mniejszym zasobie tej instynktownej filozofji, co niekiedy tak dobrze zastępuje miejsce doświadczenia, nadzwyczajne powodzenie życiowe byłoby strąciło Mr. ElIison'a w pospólną otchłań niedoli, co zieje u stóp ludzi, wyposażonych nad miarę. Wszelako bynajmniej nie zamierzam pisać rozprawy o szczęściu. Poglądy mego przyjaciela dają się streścić w kilku słowach. Uznawał on tylko cztery węgielne zasady, czyli — ściślej mówiąc — warunki szczęśliwości. Za najgłówniejszy (czy to nie dziwne?) uważał rzecz tak prostą i wyłącznie fizyczną, jak swobodny ruch na wolnem powietrzu: „Zdrowie — powiadał — które osiąga się innymi sposobami, nie zasługuje niemal na to miano.” Wykazywał rozkosze myśliwych, polujących na lisy, zaś ci, co chodzą za pługiem, byli dla niego jedynymi ludźmi, którzy, jako stan, słusznie mogą uchodzić za szczęśliwszych od innych. Drugim jego warunkiem była miłość kobiety. Trzecim i do urzeczywistnienia najtrudniejszym, wyrzeczenie się ambicji. Czwarty był dlań przedmiotem nieustannych dążeń; utrzymywał on, iż kiedy inne rzeczy w równej są mierze, zasoby dającego się osięgnąć szczęścia pozostają w prostym stosunku do uduchowienia owego przedmiotu. Ellison zwracał na siebie uwagę nieustannym nadmiarem darów, którymi szczodrze wyposażyła go opatrzność. Górował urodą i wdziękiem nad innymi ludźmi. Umysłowość jego była tego rodzaju, iż przyswajał sobie wiedzę nie tyle przez pracę, co przez intuicję i wewnętrzną konieczność. Ród jego należał do najznamienitszych w narodzie. Żona jego była najpowabniejszą i najbardziej przywiązaną śród kobiet. Mienie jego zawsze było pokaźne, kiedy wszakże doszedł do pełnoletności, okazało się, iż wyszło na jego korzyść jedno z owych niesłychanych zrządzeń losu, co wprawiają w osłupienie całe kręgi społeczne, śród których się zdarzają i rzadko nie przeobrażają ustroju moralnego wybranych przez siebie jednostek. Wydarzyło się mianowicie, iż na niespełna sto lat przed pełnoleciem Mr. Ellison'a w pewnej odległej prowincji zmarł niejaki Mr. Seabright Ellison. G e n t l e m a n ten zebrał książęce skarby, a nie mając bliższych krewnych, powziął dziwaczną myśl, by to mienie kapitalizowało się przez całe stulecie odednia jego śmierci. Zarządziwszy przezornie i szczegółowo różne sposoby oprocentowania, przekazał w całości swe bogactwa ternu swojemu najbliższemu krewnemu, noszącemu nazwisko Ellison'a, który będzie żył pod koniec setnego roku. Niejednokrotnie czyniono starania, by obalić ten osobliwszy zapis, lecz podjęto je po niewczasie i spełzły na niczem. Obudziło to podejrzliwość rządu i wkońcu wydano ustawę, zabraniającą podobnego gromadzenia skarbów. Nie zapobiegła wszakże ona ternu, iż młody Ellison jako spadkobierca swego przodka Seabright'a, w dwudziestą pierwszą rocznicę swych urodzin wszedł w posiadanie majątku, wynoszącego c z t e r y s t a p i ę ć d z i e s i ą t m i l j o n ó w d o l a rów. Kiedy rozeszła się wieść, jakie nieprzebrane bogactwa stanowią tę puściznę, poczęto oczywiście zastanawiać się nad tern, jak ją zużytkować należy. Ogrom, jakoteż możność niezwłocznego podjęcia tej gotówki wprawiała w osłupienie ludzi, rozmyślających nad tym przedmiotem. Gdyby chodziło o właściciela jakiegoś, podlegającego ocenom majątku, wyobrażanoby sobie, iż dokona tej, lub owej rzeczy. Gdyby skarby jego dawały mu tylko przewagę nad innymi współziomkami, możnaby było przypuścić, iż rzuci się bez pamięci w odmęt współczesnego, zbytkownego użycia — albo że weźmie udział w sprawach politycznych — albo że będzie dążył do władzy ministerjalnej — albo że za pieniądze uświetni ród swój tytułem szlacheckim — albo że założy wielkie muzeum — albo że stanie się szczodrym orędownikiem literatury, sztuki i umiejętności — lub wreszcie, że będzie szukał chluby w zakładaniu i wyposażaniu wielkich instytucyj dobroczynnych. Lecz dla niepojętych wprost bogactw, co przeszły w posiadanie spadkobiercy, dziedziny te, jak zresztą wszystkie zwyczajne dziedziny, wydawały się zbyt ograniczonem polem działania. Uciekano się do obliczeń, ale te w tem większe wprawiały zakłopotanie. Przekonano się bowiem, że nawet przy trzech od sta roczny dochód od tej puścizny wyniesie trzynaście i pół miljona dolarów, co czyniłoby miljon sto dwadzieścia pięć tysięcy na miesiąc, albo trzydzieści sześć tysięcy dziewięćset osiemdziesiąt sześć na dzień, albo tysiąc pięćset czterdzieści jeden na godzinę, albo dwadzieścia sześć dolarów na każdą bieżącą minutę. Utarte szlaki przypuszczeń na tem się urywały. Nie wiedziano, co myśleć. Byli nawet tacy, co sądzili, iż Mr. Ellison wyrzecze się conajmniej połowy swojego majątku jako najzupełniej zbytecznego nadmiaru i dostatkami obdzieli sowicie cały zastęp swych krewnych. Jakoż najbliższym z nich oddał on istotnie swe ogromne majętności, co należały do niego przed odziedziczeniem spadku. Mimo to nie zdziwiłem się wcale, gdy się dowiedziałem, że już oddawna miał wyrobiony pogląd na sprawy, co wywołały tyle sporów śród jego przyjaciół. Nie zdziwiły mnie również jego postanowienia. W zakresie dobroczynności osobistej uczynił zadość swojemu sumieniu. Natomiast (wyznaję ze smutkiem) niebardzo wierzył w możliwość jakiejkolwiek poprawy, mającej — jak powiadają — dokonać się w położeniu ludzkości za przyczynieniem się samego człowieka. Zresztą, szczęściem czy nieszczęściem, poprzestał w znacznej mierze na sobie samym. Był poetą w najobszerniejszem i najszlachetniejszem znaczeniu tego słowa. Ponadto zdawał sobie sprawę z właściwego charakteru, ze szczytnych celów, z górnej godności i dostojeństwa odczuwań poetyckich. Wiedział instynktownie, iż najpełniejsze, jeżeli nie jedyne, właściwe odczuwań tych zaspokojenie polega na stworzeniu nowych form piękna. Pewne właściwości, czy to nabyte przez wychowanie, czy też wynikające z rodzaju jego umysłowości, nadały wszystkim jego poglądom zabarwienie tak zwane materjalistyczne; i zapewne z tych to skłonności brało początek jego przeświadczenie, iż ostatecznie najbardziej sprzyjającą, jeżeli nie wyłączną, prawowitą działalności poetyckiej dziedzinę stanowi twórczość nowych rodzajów jedynie f i z y c z n e j krasy. Oto powód, dla którego nie został ani muzykiem ani poetą — przynajmniej w najpowszedniejszem słowa tego znaczeniu. Być również może, iż nie ubiegał się o to dlatego, by nie sprzeniewierzyć się swemu przekonaniu, że wyrzeczenie się ambicji stanowi jeden z istotnych warunków szczęścia na ziemi. Jakoż czy nie jest to naprawdę rzeczą możliwą, że o ile genjusz wyższego rzędu bywa z konieczności ambitny, o tyle genjusz najwyższego rzędu wzbija się ponad to, co nazywa się ambicję? I co za tem idzie, czy nie istnieli poeci, więksi od Milton'a, którym nie sprawiało to przykrości, że byli „niemi i niesławni”? Sądzę, że świat jeszcze nie widział, i — jeżeli pominiemy niektóre okoliczności, zniewalające najszczytniejsze umysły do niegodnych wysiłków — że nigdy nie zobaczy w wytworniejszych dziedzinach sztuki owej pełni tryumfującego wykonania, do jakiego natura ludzka bezwzględnie jest zdolna. Ellison nie został ani muzykiem, ani poetą, jakkolwiek nie było może człowieka, bardziej odeń rozmiłowanego w muzyce i w poezji. Gdyby żył w odmiennych warunkach, byłby może został malarzem. Rzeźba, acz w swej istocie szczerze poetyczna, zbyt jest ograniczona w swym zakresie i w swych wynikach, by mogła kiedykolwiek stać się przedmiotem jego uwagi. Wymieniłem wszystkie dziedziny, w których wedle powszechnego mniemania może znaleść ujście popęd poetycki. Atoli Ellison utrzymywał, iż najbogatsza, najprawdziwsza, najnaturalniejsza i snadź najobszerniejsza także dziedzina pozostaje w niepojętem zaniedbaniu. Ogrodnik - pejzażysta w niczyjem mniemaniu nie uchodził dotychczas za poetę; a jednak stworzenie ogrodu pejzażowego stanowi dla powołanej Muzy przedziwną sposobność do popisu. Jestto niewątpliwie najwdzięczniejsze pole dla polotu wyobraźni, zestawiającej bez końca formy nowego piękna; a czynniki, wchodzące w skład tych zestawień należą do najprzedniejszych i najświetniejszych śród płodów ziemi. W różnokształtności i różnobarwności drzew oraz kwiatów dopatrywał się on najbezpośredniejszego i najusilniejszego dążenia przyrody do fizycznego piękna. Zaś w kierowaniu lub zespalaniu tych dążeń, czyli — dokładniej się wyrażając — w przystosywaniu ich do oczu, którym dano jest oglądać je na ziemi, czuł się zobowiązanym do stosowania najlepszych sposobów — do jak najowocniejszej pracy, aby przez nią uczynić zadość nie tylko swemu własnemu powołaniu poety, ale także wzniosłym zamierzeniom, dla których Opatrzność wszczepiła w duszę ludzką popęd poetycki. „Przystosowanie ich do oczu, którym dano jest oglądać je na ziemi”. Mr. Ellison, wyjaśniając to powiedzenie, zbliżał się niemal do rozwiązania tego, co zawsze wydawało się mi zagadką — mianowicie owego spostrzeżenia (któremu prócz ludzi bezmyślnych nikt nie zaprzeczy), iż w przyrodzie niema takich zespołów krajobrazowych, jakie może stworzyć genjalny malarz. Raje, jarzące się na obrazach Claude'a Claude Lorrian (P r z y p. t ł u m.)), nie istnieją w rzeczywistości. W najbardziej czarownym krajobrazie naturalnym zdarza się zawsze bądźto nadmiar, bądź też usterka — częste nadmiary i częste usterki. Ponieważ części składowe, biorąc każdą zosobna, nie mogą odpowiadać najwyższym wymaganiom artystycznym, przeto ich układ będzie zawsze potrzebował ulepszeń. Słowem, niema takiego miejsca na ogromnej powierzchni ziemi n a t u r a l n e j, gdzieby bacznego oka artysty nie raziły uchybienia w tem, co zowie się k o m p o z y c j ą krajobrazu. A jednak jakież to niepojęte! We wszystkich innych sprawach słusznie nawykliśmy uważać przyrodę za swą zwierzchniczkę. W szczegółach nie śmiemy z nią współzawodniczyć. Komużby przyszło do głowy naśladować barwy tulipana lub udoskonalać kształty konwalji? Błędną jest krytyka, która rozpatrując dzieło rzeźby lub malarstwa portretowego, utrzymuje, iż w tym wypadku należy przyrodę raczej wyszczytniać lub idealizować, niż naśladować. Ani malarskie, ani rzeźbiarskie zestawienia czynników urody ludzkiej nie dokażą tego, co pojawienie się piękna żywego i oddychającego. Jedynie w pejzażu ta zasada krytyczna nie zawodzi; kiedy jednak wyczuto, iż jest ona prawdziwą w tym jednym wypadku, za podszeptem zbyt rączego ducha uogólnienia poczęto głosić, iż jest także prawdziwą we wszystkich wogóle dziedzinach sztuki. Powiadam: kiedy w y c z u t o — gdyż wyczuwanie nie jest ani przesadą, ani chimerą. Wiedza matematyczna nie rozporządza bardziej bezwzględnymi dowodami od tych, których dostarcza artyście poczucie jego sztuki. On nietylko wierzy, ale i wie istotnie, że taki a nie inny, pozornie samowolny układ tworzywa stanowi, i to wyłącznie stanowi o rzeczywistem pięknie. Wszelako powody jego nie weszły jeszcze w ten okres dojrzałości, by dały się ująć w słowa. Dopiero przy pomocy analizy, o wiele głębszej niż ta, którą dotychczas posługiwano się na świecie, możnaby je należycie zbadać i wyrazić. Jednak w tych instynktownych przeświadczeniach utwierdza go zdanie wszystkich jego braci. Wyobraźmy sobie „kompozycję” chybioną; przypuśćmy, iż zachodzi potrzeba ulepszeń w samym tylko układzie formy i oddajmy ją pod sąd wszystkich artystów całego świata, a zgodzą się wszyscy na to, że jest konieczna. Co więcej, by usunąć błąd z kompozycji, każdy z członków bractwa, niezależnie od innych, będzie doradzał tę samą poprawkę. Powtarzam, iż w przyrodzie fizycznej jedynie układ krajobrazu może podlegać udoskonaleniom, oraz że udoskonalenia w tym zakresie były dla mnie tajemnicą, której przeniknąć nie mogłem. Własne me rozmyślania nad tym przedmiotem wyraziły się w przypuszczeniu, iż przyroda zamierzała pierwotnie w ten sposób urządzić powierzchnię ziemi, by właściwe człowiekowi poczucie doskonałości w zakresie piękna, wzniosłości i malowniczości było najzupełniej zaspokojone; lecz że owo pierwotne zamierzenie spełzło na niczem wskutek znanych przewrotów geologicznych — przewrotów we formie tudzież w zespole barw, których poprawianie lub kojarzenie stanowi istotę sztuki. Wszelako doniosłość tego przypuszczenia osłabiał wielce wysnuty z niego wniosek, że przewroty te nie były normalne i do żadnego nie zmierzały celu. Dopiero Ellison poddał mi myśl, że były one zwiastunami ś m i e r c i, a uzasadniał ją w ten sposób: Przypuśćmy, iż najpierwszem zamierzeniem była ziemska nieśmiertelność istot ludzkich. Przeto pierwotny wygląd skorupy ziemskiej odpowiadał temu ich błogostanowi, wszakże jeszcze nieistniejącemu, lecz dopiero zapowiedzianemu. Przewroty zaś były przygotowaniem do postanowionego następnie, przejściowego ich bytu. — To, co my uważamy za uszlachetnienie krajobrazu — dodał mój przyjaciel — może niem być istotnie, lecz tylko ze stanowiska moralnego, czyli ludzkiego. Wszelka zmiana w rozkładzie naturalnym może być z uszczerbkiem dla obrazu, o ile wyobrazimy sobie, że obraz ten widzi ktoś w całości, z jakiegoś miejsca poza skorupą ziemską, lecz nie poza rubieżami jej atmosfery. Rzecz prosta, iż to, co przyczynia się do udoskonalenia zbliska widzianego szczegółu, może równocześnie szkodzić wrażeniu całości, zwłaszcza oglądanej zdaleka. Kto wie, czy niema pewnego rodzaju istot, ludzkich niegdyś, lecz teraz dla naszych oczu niewidzialnych, którym nasz nieład wydaje się z oddali ładem, a nasza niemalowniczość — malowniczością: słowem, kto wie, czy nie isnieją anioły ziemskie i czy to nie dla nich raczej niż dla nas — czy nie wedle ich pojęć oraz wyszlachetnionego przez śmierć zmysłu piękna — powstały za zrządzeniem Opatrzności pejzażowe ogrody, rozkolone na obu półkulach? W dalszym ciągu rozmowy mój przyjaciel przytoczył kilka ustępów z rozprawy o ogrodach pejzażowych, opracowanej przez cenionego w tej dziedzinie pisarza: „Istnieją właściwie tylko dwa style ogrodownictwa pejzażowego: styl naturalny i styl sztuczny. Pierwszy dąży do zachowania swoistego piękna miejscowości, przystosowując swe środki do okolicznej widowni; hodując drzewa, co dostrajają się do sąsiednich wzgórz lub płaszczyzn; odkrywając i wprowadzając w czyn owe urocze zespoły barw, stosunków i wymiarów, co kryją się przed okiem pospolitego widza, lecz nie uchodzą baczności doświadczonego znawcy przyrody. Wyniki naturalnego w ogrodownictwie stylu przejawiają się raczej w usuwaniu wszelkich niewłaściwości i usterek, w przestrzeganiu zdrowej harmonji i ładu — niż w stwarzaniu jakichś osobliwszych cudów i dziwów. Styl sztuczny posiada tyle odmian, ile różnych upodobań domaga się zaspokojenia. Pozostaje on w niejakiej zależności od różnych stylów architektonicznych. Znane są aleje i ustronia wersalskie, terasy włoskie jakoteż różnorodny, urozmaicony, starodawny styl angielski, zależny poniekąd od gotyku swojskiego oraz od angielskiego budownictwa z epoki elżbietańskiej. Bez względu na wykroczenia sztucznego ogrodownictwa pejzażowego, niepodobna zaprzeczyć, iż domieszka czystej sztuki w urządzeniu ogrodu przyczynia się znamienicie do podniesienia jego piękna. Polega ono po części na rozkoszy, jakiej doznaje oko, widząc wszędzie ład i celowość, po części zaś na czynnikach psychicznych. Terasa ze starożytną, omszoną balustradą przywodzi niezwłocznie na myśl wdzięczne postacie, co przechadzały się tam niegdyś. Najpodrzędniejszy przejaw sztuki jest dowodem pieczy i zamiłowania ludzkiego”. — Z tego, co już powiedziałem — odezwał się Ellison — domyśli się pan zapewne, iż nie zgadzam się z wyrażonym tu poglądem, jakoby należało wyczarowywać swoiste piękno miejscowości. Piękno swoiste nigdy nie dorównywa temu, które można wytworzyć. Oczywiście, iż wszystko zależy od wyboru odpowiedniego miejsca. To, co tam powiedziano o „odkrywaniu i wprowadzaniu w czyn uroczych zespołów barw, stosunków i wymiarów”, jest tylko gmatwaniną słów, pokrywających nieścisłość myśli. Przytoczony zwrot może mieć takie lub owakie znaczenie i nie prowadzi do niczego. Pogląd, iż „właściwe wyniki naturalnego w ogrodownictwie stylu przejawiają się raczej w usuwaniu wszelkich niewłaściwości i usterek niż w stwarzaniu jakichś osobliwszych cudów i dziwów” — pozostaje w sprzeczności z ognistemi marzeniami ludzi głębszych i schlebia płaskim mniemaniom tłumu. Jestto wychwalanie zasługi negatywnej, nie ustępujące w niczem owej kulawej krytyce, co chciałaby w literaturze otoczyć Addison'a blaskiem chwały. W rzeczywistości moc ducha, co zasadza się tylko na wystrzeganiu się błędów, przemawia bezpośrednio do rozumu i dlatego pozwala się ująć w prawidło, natomiast szczytniej szemoce duchowe, rozpłomienione w działaniu twórczem, dają się poznać jeno po swych wynikach. Prawidło stosuje się wyłącznie do zalet przeczących, do przymiotów powściągających. Pozatem sztuka krytyczna ma tylko znaczenie doradcze. Można kogoś pouczyć, jak kleci się dramaty w rodzaju K a t o n a, lecz niepodobna mu wyjaśnić, w jaki sposób powstał pomysł Partenonu lub I n f e r n a. Kiedy wszakże rzecz się dokona, kiedy cud się spełni, zdolność rozumienia udziela się wszystkim. Sofiści ze szkoły negatywnej, co w poczuciu swej niemocy twórczej ujadali na twórczość, przedzierzgają odrazu w najgłośniejszych jej chwalców. To, co w zalążkowym okresie zasady urągało ich sławetnemu rozsądkowi, z chwilą kiedy dojrzeje do doskonałości, zniewala zawsze do uwielbień ich poczucie piękna. Poglądy autora na styl sztuczny — mówił dalej Ellison — mniej podlegają zarzutom. „Domieszka czystej sztuki w urządzeniu ogrodu przyczynia się znamiennie do podniesienia jego piękna”. To prawda; prawdziwa jest również uwaga o zamiłowaniu ludzkiem. Zasada w niej zawarta jest niewzruszona — wszelako dałoby się pomyśleć coś wyższego od niej. W związku z tą zasadą mógłby istnieć czynnik — czynnik, niemożliwy do osiągnięcia za pomocą środków, jakimi zazwyczaj rozporządzają jednostki; gdyby jednakże dało się go osiągnąć, otoczyłby on ogród pejzażowy czarem, jakim żadną miarą jedynie ludzkie zamiłowanie wyposażyć go nie może. Poeta, rozporządzający niepowszednimi zasobami pieniężnymi, nie odstępując od niezbędnej idei sztuki, czy kultury, czy też, jak nasz autor się wyraża, zamiłowania, — mógłby swe zamierzenia przepoić do tego stopnia ogromem i nowością piękna, iż odnosiłoby się wrażenie współudziału potęg niezmysłowych. Okazałoby się, iż osiągając te wyniki, przestrzegałby dodatnich stron celowości i korzyści, a równocześnie wyzwalałby swe dzieło z oschłości i rzemieślniczości przyziemnej sztuki. W najdzikszych ustroniach, w najpustynniejszych krajobrazach dziewiczej przyrody przejawia się s z t u k a jakiegoś twórcy, wszelako ta sztuka przemawia tylko do intellektu, zbywa zaś jej na przemożnej sile uczucia. Przypuśćmy, że ten przejaw zamierzeń Wszechmogącego d o z n a o b n i ż e n i a o j e d e n s t o p i e ń, że niejako dostroi się i przystosuje do przejawów ludzkiej sztuki, tworząc formę przejściową; wyobraźmy sobie naprzykład krajobraz, którego ogrom, zespolony z ograniczonością — którego łączna piękność, wspaniałość i n i e z w y k ł o ś ć będą nosiły znamię zapobiegliwości, kultury i opieki istot górniejszych, lecz pokrewnych człowieczeństwu: wówczas czynnik upodobania pozostanie bez zmiany, a współudział sztuki będzie wywoływał wrażenie przyrody pośredniej czyli drugorzędnej — przyrody, co nie jest bóstwem, ani też przejawem boskości, ale jest jakby tworem aniołów, unoszących się między człowiekiem a Bogiem”. W szczodrobliwości, z jaką poświęcał swe nieprzebrane skarby na urzeczywistnienie tego rodzaju wizyj; w ruchu na wolnem powietrzu, gdyż zamierzenia jego wymagały osobistego nadzoru; w niezmienności celów, do których te zamierzenia zdążały; w szczytnem przeduchowieniu tych celów; we wyrzeczeniu się ambicji, dzięki czemu mógł je tem szczerzej odczuwać; we wiekuistych źródłach, co z nich tryskały, pojąc, lecz bynajmniej nie zaspokajając przewodniej namiętności jego duszy, którą było pragnienie piękna; zaś przedewszystkiem w niekobiecej już miłości kobiety, której wdzięk i kochanie owiewały jego życie purpurowem tchnieniem raju — zdawało się Ellison'owi, że osiągnie, i o s i ą g n ą ł i s t o t n i e wyzwolenie z powszednich trosk człowieczeństwa wraz z takim zasobem istotnego szczęścia, jakie nie pała nawet w rozpromienionych zachwytem snach na jawie pani De Staël. Wyznaję z przykrością, iż nie zdołam zobrazować dokładniej cudów, których udało się dokonać mojemu przyjacielowi. Chciałbym je opisać, lecz przeraża mnie trudność opisu, a przy tem waham się między szczegółami a całością. Snadź będzie najlepiej zestawić je ze sobą w krańcowych ich przejawach. Pierwszem zadaniem Mr. Ellison'a był oczywiście wybór miejscowości. Kiedy jął zastanawiać się nad nim, przyszła mu zrazu na myśl rozpajająca przyroda wysp na Oceanie Spokojnym. Jakoż wybierał się w podróż po morzach południowych, lecz po całonocnym namyśle zaniechał tego zamiaru. „Miejscowość taka — oświadczył — dogadzałaby mi, gdybym był mizantropem. Najzupełniejsza jej głusza i odosobienie, trudność dojazdu i wyjazdu stanowiłyby wówczas czar nad czarami; ale nie jestem jeszcze Tymonem. Pragnę skupienia, a nie przygnębienia samotności. Chcę, by poniekąd zależał odemnie zakres i trwanie moich wywczasów. Przyjdzie czas, iż niejednokrotnie będę żądny sympatji umysłów poetyckich dla podjętego dzieła. Wolę przeto wybrać miejsce opodal jakiegoś ludnego miasta, którego sąsiedztwo ułatwi mi ponadto wykonanie mych zamiarów”. W poszukiwaniu stosownego i tak położonego miejsca Ellison spędził kilka lat na podróżach, ja zaś dotrzymywałem mu towarzystwa. Tysiące miejsc, dla mnie zachwycających, odrzucał bez wahania dla powodów, co do których wkońcu nie mogłem nie przyznać mu słuszności. Znaleźliśmy wreszcie wyniosły płaskowyż niezmiernie żyzny i nadzwyczaj piękny, skąd roztaczał się widok niemniej rozległy niż z Etny, lecz posiadający tyle istotnych czynników malowniczości, iż przyznaliśmy mu obaj pierwszeństwo przed słynnym z tej góry widokiem. — Rozumiem rzekł do mnie podróżny z westchnieniem głębokiej rozkoszy, gdy po długiem rozglądaniu się nasycił wreszcie zachwycone swe oczy — pojmuję, iż w moich warunkach ogromna większość najsubtelniejszych umysłów uczułaby się tu zadowoloną. Ten widok jest naprawdę wzniosły i upajałby mnie przedewszystkiem nadmiarem swej wzniosłości. Wiadomo mi oddawna, iż wszyscy budowniczowie dbali o rozległe widoki, powodują się swym smakiem i stawiają budynki na szczytach wzgórz. Lecz błądzą oczywiście. Majestatyczność we wszystkich swych przejawach, a zwłaszcza w przejawie widnokrężności wprawia w osłupienie, podnieca — poczem przygnębia i nuży. Jeśli chodzi o wrażenie przemijające, niemasz nic nad nią; ale na stałe znieść jej niepodobna. Dla człowieka, co ma ją ciągle przed oczyma, najujemniejszą stronę stanowi oddal. Pozostają one w sprzeczności z poczuciem i zmysłem o d o s o b n i e n i a — z tem właśnie poczuciem, któremu staramy się dogodzić, gdy „usuwamy się na wieś”. Patrząc ze szczytu góry, doznajemy nieodzownie wrażenia, jakgdybyśmy znajdowali się p o z a światem. Kto ma śmierć w sercu, ten unika rozległych widoków jak zarazy”. Dopiero pod koniec czwartego roku poszukiwań znaleźliśmy miejscowość, która podobała się Ellisonowi. Zbyteczną byłoby rzeczą nadmieniać, g d z i e ona leży. Niedawny zgon mojego przyjaciela ułatwił niektórym turystom dostęp do jego włości i otoczył A r n h e i m tajemnym, czołobitnym, jeśli nie uroczystym podziwem, podobnym wprawdzie, acz nieskończenie wyższym od tego, z którego przez długie czasy słynął Fonthill. Zwykłą drogę do Arnheimu stanowiła rzeka. Podróżny wyjeżdżał z miasta wczesnym rankiem. Przez całe przedpołudnie przesuwały mu się przed oczyma wybrzeża, tchnące spokojnem, zacisznem pięknem, na których pasły się niezliczone stada owiec, co bielą swego runa nakrapiały świeżą zieleń otworzystych łąk. Wrażenie pól uprawnych przeobrażało się zwolna we wrażenie pastwisk. To zaś roztapiało się nieznacznie w poczuciu osamotnienia i zamieniało się wkońcu w przeświadczenie o pustkowiu. Pod wieczór łożysko poczynało się zwężać; coraz stromiej piętrzyły się brzegi, okryte bujniejszem, szczodrzejszem i posępniejszem listowiem. Przejrzystość wody wzmagała się. Strumień wił się tak kręto, iż świetlista jego wstęga urywała się z każdem niemal stajaniem. Zdawało się co chwila, iż statek więźnie w jakiemś zaklętem kole, otoczonem ścianami nieprzebitych i nieprzejrzanych gąszczy, o stropie, utkanym ze szafirowego atłasu, ale bez posadzki — i że dziób jego pochyla się z cudownym wdziękiem ku dzióbowi jakiejś widziadlanej łodzi, co wywrócona dnem do góry, płynie, nieodłączna od rzeczywistego statku i utrzymuje go na powierzchni. Następnie łożysko przeobrażało się w gardziel — jakkolwiek to określenie niezbyt jest na swojem miejscu i używam go jedynie dlatego, iż język nie posiada słowa, któryby lepiej oddawało najbardziej uderzający, nie zaś najbardziej znamienny rys tego krajobrazu. Charakter gardzieli zaznaczał się tylko we wyniosłości i równoległości zboczy, natomiast gubił się w innych szczegółach. Ściany rozpadliny (przez którą czysty strumień spokojnie toczył dalej swe wody) wznosiły się do wysokości stu, a gdzieniegdzie nawet stu pięćdziesięciu stóp i tak bardzo nachylały się ku sobie, iż nie wpuszczały niemal dziennego światła, zaś długi, pierzasty mech, co gęstemi kępami zwisał od góry ze splątanych zarośli, napełniał cały wąwóz widmowym mrokiem. Zakręty następowały po sobie coraz częściej, wiły się coraz dziwniej i zdawało się, iż nawracały wstecz, przez co podróżny tracił najzupełniej poczucie kierunku. Ponadto otaczał go najprzedziwniejszy urok niezwykłości. Idea przyrody istniała jeszcze, lecz jakgdyby zmieniona i przeobrażona, bowiem w tych jej dziełach przejawiał się jakiś tajemny umiar, jakaś niepokojąca jednostajność, jakaś czarodziejska osobliwość. Nie widniała nigdzie ani jedna zeschła gałązka — ani jeden zwiędły liść — ani jeden zbłąkany kamyk — ani jedna plama brunatnej ziemi. Kryształowa fala toczyła się bądźto po wygładzonym granicie, bądźteż po niepokalanych mchach, znacząc się ostrą linją, co zrywała a przez to przykuwa oczy. W ten sposób błądziło się przez kilka godzin w labiryncie owego łożyska śród coraz bardziej gęstniejących mroków, gdy statek ostrym i nagłym zwrotem jak strącony z księżyca, wpadał w kolistą sadzawkę, dość znacznych rozmiarów w porównaniu z gardzielą. Miała ona około dwustu łokci średnicy i ze wszystkich stron prócz tej, co znajdowała się naprzeciw płynącego statku, była otoczona wzgórzami, nieniższemi naogół od ścian wąwozu, lecz o zupełnie odmiennym wyglądzie. Nachylenie ich zboczy do zwierciadła wody wynosiło około 45 stopni, zaś zbocza te od podnóży do szczytu były zasłane bez żadnej przerwy kobiercem najczarowniejszego kwiecia; śród tego wonnego i mieniącego się barwiście morza zaledwie tu i owdzie przezierał zielony listek. Sadzawka ta miała znaczną głębokość, ale woda w niej była tak przejrzysta, iż dno, które tworzyła gruba warstwa drobnego, krągłego, alabastrowego żwiru, było niekiedy najzupełniej widoczne, mianowicie wówczas, gdy oko mogło zdobyć się na to, by nie patrzeć na odbicie kwiatów pobrzeżnych w odwróconem zwierciadle błękitów. Na okolicznych wzgórzach nie rosły drzewa ni większe krzewy. Widz odnosił wrażenie bujności, żaru, barwistości, zaciszności, jednostajności, błogości, miękkości, wytworności, lubości jakoteż doskonalonej do najwyższego stopnia kultury, co skłaniała go do marzeń o jakiejś nowej rasie czarodziejek skrzętnych, zapobiegliwych, wytwornych i dostojnych. Kiedy zaś spojrzenie błądziło po roztęczonem bezlikiem barw zboczu od jego podnóża, co odrzynało się ostro od przezroczy wodnej, aż hen, po gubiące się gdzieś w obłokach grzbiety, niepodobna było oprzeć się przewidzeniu, iż z otchłani niebieskiej stacza się oto bez szmeru jakaś widnokrężna katarakta rubinów, szafirów i pozłocistych onyksów. Podróżny, wydostawszy się z ciemni wąwozu do tej zatoki, bywał zachwycony, lecz i zdumiony, widząc okrągły krąg chylącego się słońca, o którem sądził, że już znikło za widnokręgiem, a które ukazywało mu się, tworząc jedyną rubież innego, bezgranicznego widoku, roztaczającego się poprzez drugą, przepaścistą, śród wzgórz szczelinę. Tutaj opuszczał on statek, na którym płynął dotychczas, i przesiadał się do lekkiego czółna z kości słoniowej, co zarówno zewnątrz jak wewnątrz jarzyło się czerwienią wzorzystych arabesek. Przód i tył tej łodzi swymi ostro zakończonymi dzióbami unosiły się wysoko nad powierzchnią wody, tak że z kształtu przypominała ona jakgdyby sierp księżyca. Z dumnym wdziękiem łabędzia kołysała się w zatoce. Na jej wysłanem gronostajami dnie znajdowało się lekkie jak pióro wiosło z drogocennego drzewa, ale nigdzie nie było widać wioślarza ni przewoźnika. Gość winien być dobrej myśli i ufać, że nim zaopiekują się — losy. Duży statek znika, on zaś pozostaje sam w czółnie, co spoczywa na pozór nieruchomo pośrodku jeziora. Rozmyślając nad tem, jaki obrać kierunek, doznaje wrażenia, iż czarodziejska łódź zlekka się porusza. Okręca się zwolna dokoła siebie i zwraca się dzióbem ku słońcu. Płynie wolno, lecz z coraz wzrastającą chyżością, a zbudzone przez nią fale muskają jej wyciosane z kości słoniowej żebra i zdają się rozbrzmiewać jakąś nieziemską melodją — gdyż inaczej nie można wytłómaczyć sobie pieściwej, acz smętnej muzyki, co dźwięczy dokoła ku osłupieniu podróżnego, napróżno starającego się dociec, skąd ta gędźba bierze początek. Czółno wciąż posuwa się naprzód i skaliste wrota, stanowiące obramienie owego widoku, są już tak blisko, iż można rozejrzeć się dokładniej w ich wnętrzu. Na prawo wznosi się łańcuch wyniosłych wzgórz, okrytych bujnym, dzikim borem. Mimo to w tych miejscach, gdzie zbrzeże zanurza się pod wodę, wciąż jeszcze przeważa rys najdoskonalszej czystości. Nie widać tam ani śladu różnego rodzaju szczątków, jakie zazwyczaj zalegają pobrzeża rzeczne. Po lewej stronie charakter krajobrazu jest łagodniejszy i zaznacza się w nim widoczniej współudział sztuki. Brzeg spiętrza się zwolna lekkiem wzniesieniem, tworząc rozległy trawnik, podobny z wejrzenia do aksamitu, a tak zielony, iż świetnością barwy nie ustępuje wcale najczystszym szmaragdom. Stok ten zależnie od miejsca roztacza się na powierzchni od dziesięciu do trzechset łokci i sięga od brzegu rzeki aż do ściany, wysokiej na pięćdziesiąt stóp, co powyginana w tysiące krzywizn, bieży mniej więcej wzdłuż rzeki i gubi się wreszcie na zachodniem niebie. Ściana ta jest z litej skały i powstała w ten sposób, że skrzesano pionowo najeżony ongi wiszarami południowy brzeg rzeki, zacierając wszakże jak najstaranniej ślady tej pracy. Ściosane głazy mają barwę wieków, a osłaniają i ocieniają je szczodrze bluszcze, wiciokrzewy, polne róże i powojniki. Monotonji górnych i dolnych linij ściennych zapobiegają w zupełności olbrzymie drzewa, rozrzucone pojedyńczo lub kępami bądźto wzdłuż płaskowyżu bądźteż po drugiej stronie ściany, lecz w bezpośredniem jej sąsiedztwie, tak że konary (zwłaszcza orzecha włoskiego) wychylają się z poza niej i nurzają się swymi końcami w wodzie. Wzrok nie sięga dalej wgłąb włości, gdyż zatrzymuje się na nieprzeniknionej zasłonie listowia. Wszystko to przesuwa się przed oczyma w miarę jak czołno zbliża się do miejsca, które nazwałem wrotami tej drogi wodnej. Podpłynąwszy bliżej, przekonywamy się, iż złudnem było wrażenie ich przepaścistości. Na lewo widnieje nowy wylot zatoki i ukazuje się również ściana skalna, podążająca z biegiem strumienia. Atoli przez ten wylot nie dociera oko zbyt daleko, gdyż strumień wraz z krawędzią ścienną skręca coraz bardziej na lewo i przepada wnet w gąszczach. Mimo to łódź wnika czarodziejsko w zakręty jego łożyska i dopiero tam okazuje się, że brzeg, położony naprzeciw ściany, jest podobny do brzegu, co rozciągał się również nawprost ścian, obrzeżających z jednej strony znane już, prostolinijne koryto. Widownię zacieśniają wciąż wyniosłe grzbiety, pokryte dziko bujającą, wspaniałą roślinnością i spiętrzające się gdzieniegdzie do rozmiarów gór. Podróżny, płynąc dalej niezbyt śpiesznie, lecz ze wzmagającą się zwolna chyżością, po kilku nagłych zakrętach dostrzega, iż dalszą drogę zapiera mu olbrzymia brama, czyli raczej dźwierze z polerowanego złota, misternie rzeźbione i cyzelowane, a tak świetnie odstrzeliwające promienie zachodzącego już słońca, iż zda się, jakgdyby okoliczne gaje były uwieńczone płomieniami. Brama ta jest osadzona w wysokim murze, co na pozór pod kątem prostym przecina w tem miejscu rzekę. Jednakże po pewnym czasie spostrzega się, że główne jej łożysko wciąż jeszcze podąża na lewo, zataczając wielką, lecz łagodną krzywiznę pospołu z obrzeżającym je murem, zaś potężny strumień, stanowiący jej ramię, słodko szemrząc, przepływa pod bramą i niknie z oczu. Czołno skręca do węższego łożyska i zbliża się do owych dźwierzy. Zwolna i rytmicznie rozchylają się ogromne wierzeje. Łódź mija je i ześlizguje się szybko wdół, ku wielkiemu zakolu, zamkniętemu ze wszech stron przyobleczonemi w purpurę górami, których podnóża opłukuje wszędzie świetlista pętla rzeki. W tej chwili cały raj Arnheimski ukazuje się przed oczyma. Rozlegają się dźwięki czarodziejskiej muzyki; dziwnie słodkie wonie upajają zmysły; niby zjawy senne widnieją wysokie, smukłe drzewa, przywiezione ze wschodu, krzaczaste zarośla, stada złocistego i czerwonego ptactwa, obrzeżone liliami stawy, całe pola fijołków, tulipanów, maków, hiacyntów i tuberoz oraz długie, splątane wstęgi srebrnych ruczajów, zaś śród tego wszystkiego majaczą niewyraźnie kształty napoły gotyckiej, a napoły saraceńskiej architektury, co zda się cudem unosić w powietrzu, jarząc się setkami swych wieżyc, minaretów i krużganków w różowej poświacie zachodu niby jakiś widziadlany twór zjednoczonych sylfów, gnomów, genjuszówi czarodziejek. ---- Zobacz też ten tekst w innych językach: *The Landscape Garden (oryginał w języku angielskim) Kategoria:Edgar Allan Poe Kategoria:Opowiadania Kategoria:Teksty oryginalnie w języku angielskim